fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Within
Overview Shadow's darknesses reaches it's max and manifests as power that courses through his body. The Darkness increases his powers and at the same time devours his control and his sanity. The more emotional turmoil a person has in their heart the more powerful their darkness is and can become different from each user. Appearance Shadow's darkness appears as a black and darkish-purple aura that covers his entire body; his eyes also glow red and the pupils gain a slit appears giving Shadow an almost demonic look. The darkness also appears as black and dark purple energy that Shadow uses while in this state. The Darkness can also form into a creature within Shadow's body representing the source of his darkness; Shadow's takes the form of a three headed dragon with glowin red eyes, a long snake like body, four leg legs, a tail, and two demonic shaped wings. The Dragon's form later changes through the series and is sometimes seen as a gray-scaled version of Shadow. Abilities The Darkness is a self-style energy skill, meaning it can literally take any form that the user will. The Dark shroud has taken many forms when Shadow transforms and can even be change to look like different element attributes. Several attacks include: *Dark Beam Swords: Blades of pure darkness energy that can be wielded in each hand. The swords can be generated from any short-reach weapon to increase their reach or can be purely focused into Shadow's hands. *Dark Shield: A shield that takes the form of dragon wings and is made out of energy, this move doesn't reflect attacks or endure them but rather swallows energy based attacks within the darkness while physical attacks do no damage. The price of this is that Shadow has to be standing still with his arms crossed. *Dark Pulse: Pure blasts of darkness with sizes that vary from the size of a basketball, to the size of a small moon. The smaller the sphere of darkness, the faster it can travel. The power can also be charged and the loner it is charged the more damage it will do. Similar to a Hollow's Cero. *Elemental copies: The darkness can change to mimic other elements while keeping it's attribute, it can form black winds, summon purple thunder, and can change flames from normal colors to a cold blue. *Pain immunity: The darkness prevents the user from feeling pain. Weaknesses The power puts Shadow into an almost berserker like state as he has no control over instincts or impulses while the Darkness is active. This leads him to attack anyone "in his way" striking friend and foe and the longer time or more time Shadow uses the Darkness the harder it is to call him back. The darkness can also prevent the user from feeling pain but the pain will return full-force when Shadow returns to normal. The Darkness also has a consequence for those who cannot master it. Being a completely darkness ability it also has a small advantage and weakness against any light based attacks. Shadow's Movelist Dark Dance Shadow creates two swords of darkness and duel wields them, he then rapidly slashes his opponent relentlessly spilling large amounts of the enemie's blood or body fluids on the ground. The attack can seemingly go on forever and if the slashes reach 100 the enemy's body is consumed by darkness. Gale of Darkness Similar to the same spell of its namesake the two attacks Shadow has are lined as using the spell will unconsciously pull from the darkness in his heart. The attack summons a black wind that can be used in a variety of ways. *The wind can become a shield forming a tornado around Shadow's body. *The wind can become blades of black wind that can cut through the air. *Shadow can also blast away any target by focusing the wing, wiith a faint image of dragon wings behind him. Ground Zero A signature Dark Move that led to the skill becoming forbidden and banned by the Admin. Shadow collects all the darkness in his body into his hans and slams them down creating a large dome of dark energy that distinigrates anything that it touches in a certain radius around Shadow. Dark Dragons Crashdown Three eastern dragons heads made out of darkness and attacks the target while pushing them upward in the air. After the dragons knock and bite down on the target all three fly up and then slam down on the opponent slamming them into the ground and explodes leaving a large crater. Full-Possesion The darkness can completely cover Shadow's body and increases in size to create a large shadowy, three headed dragon. In this state the darkness takes full control and Shadow's sanity is almost none existent as the dragon rages and attacks anything in site. The dragons's head can also fire out beams of darkness that can destroy anything it touches. Final End Shadow charges all of the darkness energy into a massive ball in both hands with spectral images of three dragon heads charging up balls of energy within each of their mouths. Shadow fires along with the dragons creatiing a giant destructing beam of darkness. Variations The Darkness was once a skill that can be learned by any darkness user before it was banned and removed by the Admins due to similar cases of users losing control. Older darkness users may have their own version of the Darkness Within along with their own unique shadow-self. Trivia *The Darkness Within can also be known as The Darkness Devours *There was once a time when this skill was a high-level power that all Darkness users could eventually use; however, after an incident that took all the Admins to defeat an out of control player the power was taken away being seen as too dangerous. Those who already had the skill before the ban still have the power however. *This power has a horrible consequence to anyone who loses control, those who can't control it chose never to use it again. Shadow sealed his skill away, weakening himself in the process, and the seal held until it was broken by Kusanagi *This power is similar to hollowfication from Bleach in many ways, the user loses control and relies on instinct, both can fire powerful energy blasts, and have consequences to those who cannot master the power (With Hollowfication being transforming into a Hollow). *Only one person within FFW has the ability to freely control this power. *The Users are sometimes characterized by their "Dark-Shadow" (The creature their darkness creates) Shadow's being that of a three headed dragon. The users can also change their shadows ino their signature beasts and their killing intent rises. Category:Original Powers Category:Darkness